


【米中心】金光、掌声与蓝色星球

by mshr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 时政梗, 非常规aph注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 【America?】【No.】





	【米中心】金光、掌声与蓝色星球

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源:联合国压倒性通过决议 敦促美国终止对古巴禁运  
> 打开链接看新闻的话，可以看到联合国的金色大厅。  
> https://xw.qq.com/cmsid/20181102A051T200  
> 2019-03-03  
> 观前三思

——————————————————

 

【America?】

 

【No.】

 

——————————————————

这个星球诞生于蓝色。

以蓝色为底的世界联盟嵌着橄榄枝，越是稀缺，越是渴求，越是欲盖弥彰想要弥补什么。

 

蓝色的是海，蓝色的是天。

世界的纹路缠绕在一个圈里，在蓝色的夹层中翻云覆雨。

无边延展的蓝色在响应人们的祷告

和平与安全，合作与交流，发展与协调。*

 

是星球的组织，是蓝色的联盟，

下移，蓝色旗帜挂于金色的高堂。

蓝色之下是决定部分世界进程的地方。

 

以公正自诩，把和睦赞颂

蓝色的星球蓝色的联盟。

 

天蓝、湖蓝、蔚蓝、群青……

颜色一齐混杂，交融在旗帜的下方。

再下移，旗帜的下方是一双眼睛。

由多重的蓝色混在一起，最后在虹膜处汇成纯净的色块。湛蓝的眼眸张开，那是国与民的集合、是众望所归和人心所向，人民看向世界的门户。

蓝色停滞在那里，被晶状体衬在后面，两个生命个体间的交流都打破不了的障壁在几亿和几十亿的错综复杂中变化万千，徒然使不可测的东西都衍生在其中。

 

联合国的会徽依旧垂在那里，好像要与这些一直存在的人呼应。

国家自然也会有自己出现和离开的因与果——只是过程太漫长，久了便被忽略，就好像阿尔弗雷德似乎在很多人的记忆中向来存在于此这样。

阿尔弗雷德看上去是被吵醒的，只不过他醒来的时机也恰到好处，这一点没什么不同，只是这许多的精湛把控已让人见怪不怪——毕竟是他。

 

日复一日，会议总也开不完，总需要古板的声音将这次大会主持下去。

稍显年老的主席敲了一记木锤试图唤回在场人员的注意力，事实上一两百位中谁都希望为这蓝色联盟添砖加瓦，一劳永逸的事自然当仁不让，回环斡旋的游戏也玩得乐此不彼。

因此木锤敲的只是稍显嘈杂的大厅，提醒一下似乎不谙世事的少年人。

他刚醒，不过精力旺盛的青年显然不需要补充的睡眠。是假寐，或是聊以打法时间。

然后现在也许不需要了。他睁开眼，蓝色眼睛只是平静地望着前方。

他看到联合国的会徽无处不在。蓝色，还有世界。

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，看起来小憩并没有让时间过去太久。打了个哈欠微微向着椅背后仰，将有点散乱的头发别到德克萨斯的镜框后。

比起寂静的厅堂，一百多道不约而同注视过来的视线，阿尔弗雷德分毫没有注意到这些。

是很奇怪，明明是被喧声萦绕着才打扰了不小心的贪睡，真正醒来拥抱的却是寂静。

为了自己好笑的想法特地扯出笑容。

情理之中没有人会因此回应微笑。

别这么严肃，不过是些普通的日常。阿尔弗雷德抬起嘴角，美利坚理所应当将乐观精神撒播全世界。

光线变动，于是吸引了所有人的目光。他抬起头，正好遇上前方两侧显示屏图像改变的瞬间。

爬满了白字的屏幕如天书异文般密密麻麻，上面写的一个个单词就是台下这些观众的名字。

由“A”至“Z”的顺序依次被主席枯老的声音提问再复述，不过是举牌又放下，没人不愿意为这颗星球的进步作出贡献，因此说出口的单词千篇一律也只是微不足道的烦恼。

......

似乎没什么新意，不过没人提出异议——过程总使人沉迷于装模作样的仪式感中。

直到最后一个“Z”为首字母的名字业已经被念出，主席敲响那在大厅里回荡的锤音，臃肿的显示屏一跃只剩短短三行。

 

没人发出松动声，伟大的会议厅现在倒是安静。他能听见周围人轻微呼吸的频率，血管下跳动着的就是人类的脉搏。

也许是都沉浸在某种对于冗长的协议投票终于结束的快乐中？

 

被抽动的坐椅与地上柔软的毛毯碰撞挤压，发出一小节声响。阿尔弗雷德突然站起身，自顾自地抒发对一日逗留于此地的不耐。

 

拘谨，太拘谨了。看看那蓝色的幕布，看看这金色的殿堂，心情不就已经按耐不下了吗？既然过于拘谨，不如成为其他人的表率。

带领人类走向遍布荣光的未来从来就是伟大的目标，别沉浸在古板的决议中。不妨看迷茫的人们最终找到出路，看蓝色底纹上的星星荟萃在旗面上，由最初的涡旋标榜出一路的荣光。

瞧那星光灿烂的旗帜。*

 

这个自由的国度追求和平与安全。

眼看他半袋白色粉末撒将下去，散落成为密密麻麻的飞伞，像群群四散的白鸽，散落成为倾泻的铁品，像绽开的礼花。

 

这个民主的大陆歌唱合作与妥协。

就听他教化世界的居民们寻找至理，黑色的眼睛寻找光明去了，正义的人民如何能够忍受还有人尚生活在黑暗之中。

 

他的皮鞋在毛毯上踏出闷闷的声响，快节奏的，似乎蓝色的海天之下应当是一场摇滚的盛会。

没有预兆的动作果然反而能将其他人从安静海拯救出来，他立刻感受到所有的目光集聚过来，

冲动的、热切的，还有愤恨的；

漠然的、迷茫的，还有冷静的。

 

如芒刺背？不，不需要创造这种词语。

事实上最为美妙的就是在这金色厅堂中集一道道目光于一身，不去在乎是谁最发现蓝色的旗帜需要鎏金来达到至高的和谐。阿尔弗雷德喜欢这样。

 

光荣、辉煌。提醒着人类的文明与光辉，包裹着蓝色星球。

 

金是荣耀金是权力。

是白头雕金翅掣海。

 

就如“A”merica被主席在开初就念及时，

就像“A”lfred随意举起眼前的纸质名牌时，

就是“A”gainst作为早已毋庸置疑的答案宣布时。

 

【America?】

 

【No.】

 

他不得不说他实在喜欢这里，三排白字像个倒置的金字塔。

瞧瞧，高度文明结晶，这是赋予每个生命的权力。他简直希望兴奋地高歌。

 

【VOTING RESULT:】

【IN FAVOUR:189】

【AGAINST:2】

 

这个星球上的每个人都应当自由，只不过自由的灯塔今朝当然更加自由。*

 

另一个投票者是谁他不用去想，世界上的别人也不用去猜。

那个一直跟在他身后的青年和他独处时话倒是少，所有言语的精力皆被用以捍卫阿尔弗雷德所践行的前行之路。

他靠在办公的转椅里，往往青年就自己安静地坐在他身后的板凳上，在靠近的地方背对着他一言不发，大概在思考着美利坚的信条。

看啊，你在保护这个星球，你是辛劳的英雄。

 

他在脑内寻找以色列的样子，最坚定的卫道者面容在印象里模糊不清。不过是因为那个青年总坐走他后面，又离得太近，就藏进了他挡下的阴影中，和今日一样。

为了这样的小事再去回头端详未免太累，但至少知道了今天他在席，得出这样浅显的结论心情倒也不坏，他在心中耗费宝贵的四分之三秒对这个容貌都不清晰的信徒多加勉励。

 

锤音，又是锤音。

台上的人为今天在场的各位的到来做着最后的总结，不过说些陈词滥调。虽然大家为了世界发展与进步的心值得收到赞扬，可鹤立鸡群的人完全没有在聆听。

外界的光盛在他抬起的眼眸里，金色的辉煌在这团清蓝中打转。

主席没再等待什么，其余的听众也没再期待什么。早一点认识到这样的现实就好了，今天依旧是个无聊的一天，只是多了几张废纸而已。

在通过休会动议时，席位中有人站在那里似乎确实有些突兀，不过显然大家都能理解他的好心情。

——那些自始至终都未曾挪开的目光让他十分满意。它们总为了需要被注视的对象的存在而存在。

他完全相信，若是以后毫无意义的无用讨论再少一些，世界定然会更好。

 

于是掌声渐渐响起来，从稀疏零星到最后来自四方的声音。对空气的扰动直抵金墙再被反射，回声来自周围的每一分震动。

仔细去听，就还能更浩大。是世界的轰鸣，是人类的鸣响。

他们鼓掌，也许也不知为何而鼓掌。就像乘着扇起的微风、躲藏在这热烈的声音中悄然滑落在地上的提案，也许终其一日也不知做了什么，也许迷迷糊糊就已被世界的洪流卷进泥水中。

 

一眼即过，蜉蝣的一生只是长河中的插曲。

 

当然了，阿尔弗雷德此时此刻无比愉悦，因为那是为自己的鼓掌。

他热爱倾听这世界的律动，圈圈涟漪，牵一发而动全身是这个日趋紧密的世界的一方缩写。

 

他有时是那打开水闸的创新者，也当然可以是捍卫汪洋平静的守护人。

 

 

烁光与流金搅拌在一起，在虎超龙骧的世界里角逐。

这样的掌声年年响起，票数极不对称的分布年年上演。

他张开手，用最舒展的姿势迎接世界递来的掌声。

双臂打开，有力又年轻的国家面对着联合国的徽识，蓝色，蓝色的海洋，蓝色的星球，蓝色的星辰。

风发的人如日中天，他热衷于科技，送上天的飞船绊倒了一路的对手，填满了夜幕，它们反馈的信息包围世界任何角落，蓝色的梦在歌声里透露着活力。

 

经济，政治，歌颂不尽的赞歌。

何处都是自由的，何处都在美丽的赞歌中。*

 

他摊开手，没有戴上那双白手套，亲自划过的空气柔软好像有质感，时间因为世界的存在而粘稠。

陶醉地后仰，眯上的眼前最后映出的画面是抬头时向下俯冲的会徽，就像天幕坠落，

美利坚轻易托举住世界的压力。

 

那是他看到联合国固定在大厅各处的标识，

蓝色，天的散射，海的反射。

 

他是海，他是天。

唯有力量至上。

 

End.

 

——————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 部分疑惑：
> 
> 有“*”的部分比如“和平与安全，合作与交流，发展与协调。”是联合国的主旨←这类的直接化用。或者改编、捏他了一些句子。
> 
> 以色列的脸记不清只是因为有些微不足道的事是不需要在意的。
> 
> 故事显然发生在联合国会上，台下的议员是大家耳熟能详的他们。
> 
> 模联有时间时参加过几次，被一通魔改了
> 
> 那些纸张是古巴提交的免除封锁的决议，亚美利加在这场投票中没有一票否决权，但他依旧可以一票否决（笑）


End file.
